Recuerdos de una pasion
by Psycho-Yagami
Summary: Lo que una caminata bajo la lluvia puede llegar el recuerdo mas profundo de su unico amor...


_**Recuerdos de una pasión**_

Los personajes de NSK no son míos, estos pertenecen a sus autores, yo solo los tome prestados sin fines de lucro y para mi entretenimiento.

Espero que les gusten n_n

Voy vagando tranquilo, por la acera en este lluvioso día, recordando y soñando despierto con tu maldita imagen, con tus labios que dejaste impresos en los míos en tu delicada fragancia a fresa y con tu suave piel.

Eres la mejor amiga de mi rival, no se como paso, ni pretendo hacerlo, pues de lo único que estoy seguro es que fue aquella noche donde aparte la razón y di rienda suelta a la locura.

Imaginándome una y otra vez la loca noche en que te ame...

Fue en el último concierto de la gira, por lo tanto el último de la noche, el cansancio se apodera de mi cuerpo y el insomnio es cada vez más evidente.

Arto de la situación, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí en busca de diversión, dejando atrás el escenario.

Recorrí las calles esperando encontrar un buen lugar, uno que al menos me pueda despertar y llevarme directamente a la euforia donde pueda olvidar esta eterna soledad.

Me detuve en un lugar aparentemente solitario, salí de mi vehículo y cruce la puerta metálica del lugar, dando lugar a una pequeña estancia con muebles de cuero negro, unas cuantas plantas que adornaban el lugar y unas luces tenues haciendo un ambiente íntimo y acogedor. Seguí caminando hacia el pasillo que daba con el área central y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que en ella se vivía el puro éxtasis, producto del alcohol y aquellas luces que parpadeaban intermitentemente creando un efecto de cámara lenta, me hundo en el mar de gente en busca de un lugar, el que este menos iluminado donde pueda disfrutar en privado de dulce placer del alcohol.

No me fue difícil hallarlo y una vez ahí ordene una botella de wiski, no pasaron cinco minutos cuando ya tenia la botella enfrente de mi y un fino vaso de cristal comencé a tomar ya que en verdad no quería pensar y no me importaba que el alcohol entrara en mis venas, aunque mañana me estuviera muriendo a causa de ello.

Dos, tres, cuatro o tal vez cinco tragos y su efecto empezaba a llenar todo mi ser, mire momentáneamente a la pista donde todos bailaban y en constante movimiento de luces te vi, mis ojos se abrieron bien para saber que no era un engaño de la bebida, no, ese fue el problema que no era un engaño y es que después de dos meces que termino el torneo XIII no volví a verte, se me hizo confuso verte aquí, tomo otro trago mas y vuelvo a fijar mi mirada en ti, te encuentras en esa masa de gente, donde mueves tu cuerpo al compas del ritmo de la música, tus movimientos rápidos pero sutiles, como invitando a quien te vea a un completo baile de seducción.

No se si fue el alcohol o tan solo el impulso que causa en mi tus movimientos pero cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba detrás de ti dejándome llevar al ritmo de tu cuerpo, no opusiste resistencia, ni tan siquiera te detuviste para saber quien era, tan solo te dedicabas a seguir el juego.

La música era rápida y tus movimientos estremecedores, me llevas a un éxtasis total donde no estaba mi soledad y mientras me enredaba cada vez mas en tu seducción la música ceso y tu cuerpo paro, lentamente te volteaste y al verme una sonrisa fina e inocente se marco en tus labios y asi te acercaste a mi y susurraste solamente _"Nos vemos"_ para después desaparecer de la pista y del lugar.

Por un momento quede atónito y cuando la cordura quiso regresar a mi la locura ya me había dominado.

Salí rápido del lugar para alcanzarte, sin embargo lo único que vi es que te alejabas en tu convertible, ahora que lo pensaba bien era curioso verte sola sin ninguno de tus amigos pero fue eso lo que detono en mi una loca idea y una sonrisa furtiva.

Asi que saque las llaves de mi auto y arranque la mas rápido que pude, pues mi alocada mene tenia planes para ti y para ello tenia que llegar a tu destino antes que tu.

Tome unos cuantos atajos para llegar a la mansión Asamiya ya que todo el mundo la conocía por sus canciones y la fama que obtuvo en los torneos KOF, estuve estacionado cerca a esperar que tu llegaras, por suerte no había guardias y pasaron veinte minutos cuando empecé a divisar tu llegada, te estacionas en la entrada de la mansión esperando que "Alguien" te abriera, te bajas para inspeccionar que sucedía queriendo tocar el timbre fue entonces que salí de las sombras donde me encontraba para poder interceptarte y quedar cara a cara.

—Yagami... –murmuraste.

—que no sabes que no debes de hablar con extraños y mucho menos halar con ellos. –pronunciaba sarcástico, ella me miro sin entenderme hasta que reacciono.

— ¡Eras tu!

—Asi es... vamos a divertirnos. –dicho esto tu rostro fue puro desconcierto.

Y antes de que dijeras o hicieras cualquier cosa un golpe directo a tu estomago, otro en la cabeza, lo suficiente fuerte para dejarte inconsciente, pero muy débiles como para lastimarte. Tome tu cuerpo en mis brazos y te deposite en el auto. El camino se hace lento en esa noche pretorita y junto con la luna que hoy brilla majestuosa

Llegamos hasta mi apartamento y una vez dentro me dirijo hacia mi recamara y te dejo delicadamente en mi cama al hacerlo me doy cuenta de tus bellos rasgos y de tus seductores labios me acerco lentamente hasta quedar poco centímetros de ellos, un rose un simple y antes de que las cosas se salieron de control, me alejo de ti. Me dirijo al baño tal vez, una ducha me quite estas locas ideas.

Después de quince minutos salí de la ducha con una toalla envuelta en mi cintura, cruzo la puerta para entrar a la habitación cuando un punto rojo atrajo mi atención y antes de que pretendiera la luz tu voz sonó.

—Yagami, me puedes explicar que hago aquí y ¡¿Porque me golpeaste?!- mencionabas con cierto enojo.

—Yagami ¿me estas escuchando? ¡Yagami! –alzaste tu voz.

Y fue hasta entonces que deje de embelesarme con tu bello rostro a la luz de la luna, no tuve palabra ni tan siquiera yo era capas de responder a eso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? "mi mente divagaba en eso y tu al no ver contestación de mi parte decidiste levantarte de donde te encontrabas sentada y a paso lento te dirigiste hacia la puerta. Antes de que continuaras y por lo tanto te marcharas mi cuerpo reacciono sujetándote de un brazo para que te detuvieras y sin pensarlo siquiera junte mis labios con los tuyos.

Tanta fue tu sorpresa que el cigarro que llevabas en tu mano callo al suelo y tus ojos se abrieron a todo lo que daban.

Mis manos tomaban posición, una sujetando tus caderas para que no te alejaras y la otra subía por tu espalda hasta tu nuca para evitar que rompieras el frágil beso, tu cuerpo se va relajando con forme a la caricia y ojala el tiempo se detuviera y me dejara por siempre asi.

El beso se rompe pero no porque no queramos sino porque ya nos falta el aire, tu cara se torna confusa y desorientada pero sin importarme mucho la sujeto con mis manos dando una frágil caricia, no dejo ni tan siquiera que hagas ninguna acción cuando te acorralo teniendo como consecuencia que caigas en la cama y no espero ni un minuto mas para llenar tu cuello de besos, un pequeño gemido sale de tu boca y lo tomo como un pase a continuar, tu cuerpo bajo el mio y tu mirada que esa noche lucia hermosa y mientras mis labios jugaban con el lóbulo de tu oreja mis manos bajaban el cierre de tu vestido negro, mi boca bajaba de tu oreja a tu cuello, de tu cuello hasta tus pechos, tu respiración se agita y buscas desesperadamente mis labios y tus manos que no se quedan quietas ni un instante acariciando mi piel, beso a beso cubro de tu piel mis huellas y es que ya no pienso tan solo siento y tras volver a besar tus carnosos labios, te susurro lo tanto que te necesito y sin soportarlo mas arranco de tu piel las prendas que cubren tu cuerpo y es que no sabes a que grado de éxtasis me has llevado, que deseo, no, anhelo sentirte mía, al cabo de unos instantes solo quedan nuestros cuerpos desnudos, sintiendo piel con piel, nuestra respiración agitada y los gemidos que traicionan tu garganta junto con el ambiente tibio y acogedor que se hace en nuestro juego y asi hasta sincronizar nuestros cuerpos formando un solo ser, siendo la luna como testigo inmutable de esta loca pasión.

Y asi continuo hundiéndome en tu recuerdo Athena porque a veces pienso que todo esto lo tenías planeado fríamente calculado el darme un poquito de ti para después dejarme a la deriva.

Continuo caminando en esta fría lluvia esperando que con ella se vallan todos tus recuerdos y pueda volver a acostumbrarme a mi soledad.

Me detengo en el cruce de la calle y sin motivo alguno levanto el rostro solo para ver que mis ojos se topen de nuevo con los tuyos, una bella y picara sonrisa se formo en tus labios dando lugar a nuestro siguiente encuentro fugaz.

***FIN***


End file.
